


and in the end it'd be us {art}

by misthavens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misthavens/pseuds/misthavens
Summary: art that inspired the fic "you haven't changed at all (and thank god for that)" by theforgottenpromises; created for swan queen supernova: protostar challenge '18.





	and in the end it'd be us {art}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theforgottenpromises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theforgottenpromises/gifts).



> The lyrics in the set of pictures are excerpts from the song "Brooklyn Nights" by Lady Gaga, which somehow always made me think of angst swan queen stories so I wanted to share this with you all in art form.  
> I loved every moment I spent creating this art and I hope you like it too; credits for the last picture to Emma and Tilda (et.sq).

 

    

    

 

[i](http://brooklynights.tumblr.com/sqsn01)  •  [ii](http://brooklynights.tumblr.com/sqsn02)  •  [iii](http://brooklynights.tumblr.com/sqsn03) •  [iv](http://brooklynights.tumblr.com/sqsn04)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Haven't Changed At All (And Thank God For That)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819675) by [theforgottenpromises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theforgottenpromises/pseuds/theforgottenpromises)




End file.
